External fetal heart monitors (FHM) allow for intermittent or continuous monitoring of fetal status both before and during labor, and reduce medical costs by allowing fewer nurses or midwives to manage a larger number patients. However, current external FHMs are cumbersome in design, leading a significant negative impact on patient comfort and mobility. External FHMs are rigid, require straps to maintain their position on the abdomen, and are typically tethered to a large fetal monitoring system. During continuous monitoring, the patient's movements and positions are considerably restricted, so as not to perturb the position of the FHM and compromise the fidelity of the fetal heartrate signal. Loss of the fetal heartrate signal leads to false alarms and unnecessary patient anxiety. In addition, the false alarms result in increased medical costs, due to the need for nurses or midwives to frequently reposition the transducer on the abdomen. Farus, in collaboration with Tenacore Holdings, proposes to assess the feasibility of a vastly improved FHM that will improve patient care, eliminate the need for repositioning, and in turn reduce medical costs. The improved conformal FHM will better maintain positioning on the abdomen even during movement of the patient, therefore allowing the patient improved freedom of movement and reducing the shifting of the transducer positioning and loss of the fetal heartbeat. Further, the improved FHM will incorporate wireless telemetry, including a lightweight battery-operated system, eliminating the need for cabling to the fetal monitor. Together, we believe these innovations will significantly improve patient comfort, acceptance, mobility, and satisfaction, and reduce alarm rates and labor costs associated with patient monitoring. Discussions with clinicians, patients, and customers have indicated that the conformal, wireless technology would address a long-ignored need in the $65M+ external fetal heart monitoring market. Farus has extensive development experience with conformal ultrasound devices and systems, and Tenacore is a leading manufacturer and supplier of rigid FHMs to over 1200 hospitals in both the U.S. and Europe. We believe the combined experience will lead to the successful design and development and a relatively straightforward path to market.